KQ6 comparisons
Version information The menus and icons in the disk version of the game are different than in the CD version (King's Quest VI CD). The Windows version of the CD release has enhanced high-resolution character portraits, interface icons, and inventory graphics, compared with the DOS version. The introduction cutscene is different in each version of the game: specifically, the DOS 16-color, DOS VGA disk, DOS VGA CD, Windows CD, and Mac version intros are all different. Sometimes the script is different. Other times the scenes are different. The DOS VGA disk version has a longer flyby sequence in the castle showing off more of the throne room, and a different set of voice actors. The CD-ROM version has an enhanced version of the boat sequence. The 16-color version includes more narration describing the events, less artwork. The Windows version is also enhanced with higher resolution character portraits, menu, and inventory artwork. For information on how to get KQ6 Enhanced to work see here, here, or use SCUMMVM. When switching to text mode the game utilizes the lower res character boxes, but stretched vertically somewhat. The DOS disk version does not have the character voices (except in the introduction video), which were introduced in the CD version, and instead uses text boxes (which, like the icon bar and inventory graphics, are colored differently than those of the CD release). The introduction video has a different set of actors than in the Cd-Rom version. Amiga comparisons *Amiga uses a different game interpreter/language/engine entirely. *Elements of characters sprites change color depending on the main shades on the screen (for example Alexander's scarfs appear tan when climbing the Cliffs of Logic). *Beasts theme is used as the main menu theme, and also used for generic music at the Crossroads, and Beauty's house. *Menus including the inventory, and inventory items palettes also change depending on the screen. *The genie appears as a snake upon the tree each time the player sends a gift to Cassima. *Text colors are different for chess piece characters depending on if they are red or white. *The Sense Gnomes appear when Alexander first teleports to the Isle of Wonder, instead of showing up when he tries to go further inland. Alex cannot use the magic map to escape from the either. *The oyster close up loads onto a separate screen, rather than over the beach screen. *Similarly, the Druid's wicker basket closeup also loads up onto a separate screen. *The spider's web on the Isle of Wonder does not appear on its own close-up screen. Rather, the loose thread and the scrap of paper (which, in this version, only appears after Alexander obtains the rare book) are dealt with on the overall view of the spiderweb and Bookworm's home. Plus, we do not get a glimpse of the rare book's missing page, nor a close-up of the scrap of paper reading LOVE, in this version. Instead, extra narration added by Revolution describes the contents of these excised art assets. However, looking at the scrap serves no purpose (as the riddle has been removed). *The text of the spellbook is shown in narrative text boxes, not on a special close-up screen of the book's pages. Casting the spells is done by using the book on the inventory item to be enchanted. *The meeting with Winged Ones only shows the winged ones on screen. Alexander is not shown on screen. Strangely Azure is missing his right arm! *The Cliffs of Logic were reduced to three riddles, namely the Stones of Stealth ("four men standing in a row") button puzzle and the two riddles which use the Ancient Ones' alphabet. The Genie as old women does not appear on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain, and in place of the deadly nightshade bush is the peppermint leaf bush (thus, there is no dark cave which Alexander must traverse to get the mint leaf)Narrator (KQ6 Amiga): "A bush with dark, shiny leaves grows against the east cliff wall.","Alexander takes a few leaves from the plant. As he does so, a strong smell of peppermint is released. Ah!". *There are no sails on the ferry. *The Genie as Celeste does not appear in the catacombs. There are no bats and rats in the catacombs either. *The brick stops the ceiling trap, but the danger music continues to play until you leave the room (still plays if you return). *The Stones of Stealth are the very first puzzle at the base of the cliff. So unlike the original versions of the game, you cannot be killed by clicking on the third from the left by falling ("down you go"). *After solving the cliff, the stones pop out of the cliff face almost instantly, and Alexander climbs up the steps automatically. *When dying, there is no cutscene of Alexander passing through the Realm of the Dead, although the Underworld gate guard does appear on the death message screen. *Shamir as gardener remains in the garden even if you walk away. He is there even after you return from the catacombs. He doesn't leave until you disarm the archer trap. To which the game responds that he mysteriously disappears. *The Druids on the Isle of the Mists will not attempt to sacrifice Alexander until he enters their stone circle and disrupts their ceremony. *The wandering spirits in the Land of the Dead which can kill Alexander if they get too close have all been removed. *The screen with the Riddle Gate in the Underworld was cut out entirely, as was the "Drink Me" potion from the Isle of Wonder. Instead of Shamir's lamp being shown to the player when Alexander fakes his death, it is visible when the Genie first reports to Alhazred about Alexander's purchase of the magic map. *The close up of the lampseller's tradeable lamps has been replaced with an onscreen close up of just his stick and the lamps. the lampseller doesn't leave after trading for lamps as well, and continues to sit in his spot. *The magic map has to be physically used on Alexander, it cannot be manipulated from within the inventory. There is also no animation for the map. *Alexander automatically spills half the bottle of invisible ink on himself after obtaining it (this was optional in the original). *Oxymoron and Diphthong are not in the game. *The Castle of the Crown sequence is very different from any other version of KQ6. Although Alexander can visit the Realm of the Dead and restore Cassima's parents, when he enters the castle via the magic-paint doorway, he is deposited in the foyer (by way of the kitchen). The puzzles that follow, until Alexander interrupts the wedding, are those of the short path in regular KQ6, wherein Alexander explores the castle's second floor. *Because Alexander cannot visit the castle basement, several puzzles were deleted or changed. For instance, there is no female ghost in the Realm of the Dead (nor is the screen she was found in in the SCI version), since Alexander cannot visit the dungeon and give her handkerchief to the boy ghost. As well, since the portrait nail will always be available to players, Alexander cannot play the bone xylophone in the Land of the Dead and obtain the skeleton key. Nor are there any skeleton guards other than the Keymaster and Gatekeeper. *Giving the replica of the Genie's lamp to Jollo must be done in Ali's bookstore (it is an automatic cutscene), where Jollo will return despite the fact that his dialogue (taken from the PC original) suggests otherwise. Inside the castle, being captured by the guards even once results in an instant "game over." Alexander cannot escape from the prison cell, because the prison cell is not included in this version! *In the Amiga finale, Alexander purses the fleeing Alhazred without being prompted by the player (a change which allowed Revolution to omit the backgrounds of the castle tower's lower staircases). During the sword fight, Alexander also knocks Alhazred out on his own, again unprompted. *In several instances, the Amiga version has extra and alternate character dialogue which is not present in the PC version. Although some of this text was added by Revolution to replace art assets that were taken out, much of it is additional dialogue that simply did not make it into the final PC release. *For instance, when questioned by Alexander, the Ferryman talks about how few visitors come to the Green Isles.Ferryman (KQ6 Amiga): "The island's currents keep us pretty isolated. I can only recall three visitors in my lifetime. When I was a boy a wanderer came, Alhazred himself arrived many years ago, and now you. We have almost no contact with the outside world, but we're content with our little kingdom. At least, we always were in the past." *Only one set of serving women arrive at the Castle of the Crown entrance, late in the game. It only plays the first description, rather than the second about the cook and the wine flowing like rivers of red. *There is extra narration and dialogue in the endgame sequence, both when the Genie-as-Cassima orders Saladin to kill Alexander and when Alexander knocks out Alhazred at the very end of the games. *An original piece of music plays at the Isle of the Beast (at the Boiling Pond, Garden, and fountain). *The Minotaur's theme is used in the tile trap room. *Some of the rooms of the catacombs are different. For example the room with the skull has no wall niche. *The two rooms in the west upstairs hallway both appear to be bedrooms. Looking into the keyhole of the back upstairs hallway shows what looks like a wardrobe and a green rug below it, and a green trim near the roof. A person is still said to be inside, most likely Abdul Alhazred, or the genie. *Reading the 'ZEBU' message out of the trinket box serves no purpose in this version, and no points. As there is no way to get to the treasure room in this version of the game, there is no need for the spell. *However in the best ending (long path), all the people of the islands show up still, so apparently all the treasures were still found. *Alexander automatically hides behind the pillar (without putting the nail and painting back up) after returning from the hallway with both the note, and giving Cassima the dagger. Despite the painting resting on the ground the dogs do not notice anything amiss. *The game has no credits, after the ending, and there is only a brief message telling how well the player has done either on short or long path. *The inventory item graphics are modified recolored versions of many of the mouse cursor graphics from the SCI version of KQ6 (thus they are more or less original as far as use as inventory graphics). Like everything else, the inventory item graphics change depending on the palette of the screen. *Standing too close to the tree will cause the dogwood to bark over and over, until you walk away (in the original it only barked if you directly tried to interact with it). Companion novelization comparision References Category:Game comparisons Category:KQ6